


Sweating it Out

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Cas doesen't sweat during sex, that doesn't mean anything. But Dean Winchester was nothing if not determined, and he wanted to make him moan, and to find someway to make him sweat. Somehow. He had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweating it Out

The moon beams danced off the floor and into the tangled bedsheets where Castiel and Dean lay, Dean idly running his fingers up Cas' bare chest while Cas hummed in contentment. Dean was never one for chick-flick moments and cuddling, but he liked the way his body fit with Cas', the way he was always warm, and the occasional hum or sigh that came from him that would reverberate back throughout Dean. "How come you never sweat?" Dean asked, breaking the sheet of silence and warmth that fell over them. He realized it was a stupid way to phrase the question he was trying to ask, so he rephrased it before Castiel could answer. "You know, during sex. You never really sweat," he mused. Cas gave him a look that was a combination of confusion and amusement.

"I don't?" he asked. Dean nodded in response.

"Never seen a drop of sweat on you. Sure you get really hot and, I mean, when you're out doing other things yeah, you sweat, but never during sex." Dean paused. "You're not too vocal either," he began with a contemplative look.

"Maybe I'm some other-worldly being, you know, like an angel or some, strange creature that just doesn't sweat," Cas joked, grinning slightly.

"How do I make you sweat?" Dean asked, totally straight faced. The look of confusion was replaced completely by amusement now on Cas' part.

"Seriously Dean?" Dean nodded. "You think I'm unhappy with our sex life?" he said bluntly. Dean pulled back in shock.

"What? Woah, no no no, that is not what I'm saying. Sex with you is... amazing really, honestly," he said with a grin. "And are we seriously having a conversation about our sex life right now?" Cas simply shrugged.

"You brought it up." Dean groaned, flopping back on the pillow. Cas cuddled up next to him, his head fitting in the crook of Dean's neck. "So, why this sudden fixation, huh?" he whispered lightly, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's collarbone. Dean sighed.

"I just wanna make you happy Cas." He flinched at his own words. God did they sound cheesy. Cas just sighed, wrapping his arm around Dean's chest.

"I already am happy Dean. I'm happy with you." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' temple, stroking his thumb softly over his hipbone. Soon enough, Cas was asleep. Dean could tell after enough years of listening to Castiel's heartbeat against his own, and the way his chest would rise and fall that he knew when he was dozing off. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking. It really wasn't a big deal. So what if Cas didn't sweat during sex, that doesn't mean anything. But Dean Winchester was nothing if not determined, and he wanted to make him moan, and find someway to make him sweat. Somehow. He had to.

\---

Dean figured he'd try to find Cas' kinks first, but this was difficult because Cas was definitely not the kinkiest person out there. Dean had been with some pretty kinky people in the past though, so he had an idea of what to try, and where to start. "Hey Cas," he said, casually wandering into the living room where Castiel was splayed out on the couch with a book in his hands. He didn't even glance up from his book when he responded with a,

"Hello Dean." Dean ambled slowly over to the couch, straddling Cas' lap. Cas looked up, finally placing the book down on the coffee table, not taking his eyes off of Dean. Dean toyed with the hem of Cas' shirt.

"What've you been thinking about?" he asked in a low voice. Castiel sighed, running his fingers through his ever-messy hair.

"Well, I've been thinking about the back garden, it needs some work, there are weeds in it. I've also been thinking about how many overdue books I have at the library," he huffed a breath, shaking his head. "It's honestly ridiculous. Oh, and then-" Dean interrupted him before he could start talking about the million other things on his mind.

"Do you wanna know what I've been thinking about?" Dean whispered, walking his fingers up Cas' shirt until two of them held his chin up.

"What?" Castiel asked, his tone unconsciously lowering itself. Dean leaned in so his lips were ghosting Cas'.

"I've been thinking about fucking you. I've been thinking about slamming you up against a wall and kissing those beautiful cock-sucking lips of yours until their swollen and red." He brushed a thumb gently over Cas' pink lips. "And then I'd throw you on the bed, get my cock up your ass, and ram into until you couldn't walk the next day." He shifted so their cheeks brushed, then nipped at Cas' ear. "Am I turning you on yet?" he whispered in a sultry tone.

"Wow." Dean smirked, thinking he had won, but then... "That sounds very... rough. It still sounds nice though. You don't have to talk about it Dean, we can just do it," Cas responded in the most casual manner. Dean let his head drop to Cas' shoulder. 

"So it doesn't turn you on, you know, the dirty talk?" he mumbled. Cas brought his hands up, sliding them up Dean's sides, running them through his hair.

"You know what does turn me on?" he said, a barely audible whisper. Dean looked up. "You," he murmured, pulling Dean in for a kiss. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, momentarily forgetting the whole ploy of trying to find out what really turned him on, and instead just let himself kiss Cas, who was currently doing a very good job of turning Dean on. He pulled back teasingly, looking at Dean with a devilish grin. "Now, you were saying something about slamming me up against a wall...?"

\---

Dean's next attempt was to tease, so he brought Cas out to dinner, and made sure that it was a romantic night because Cas was the biggest sap when it came to romantic stuff. So they went out to a nice, fancy restaurant, and Dean did absoulutely everything he could to get his hands on Cas; but in a teasing way. He would graze his hand gently on the table, make eye contact that simply screamed, 'I want to fuck you,' and whenever he walked by Cas, he'd make sure to brush his thigh.

Cas seemed to get the message because when they got home he slammed Dean up against the door right after it was shut. His pupils were growing, a wide grin spread across his face. "I see your game," he whispered, already sucking marks into Dean's neck, biting and licking at the skin there. "Trying to get me turned on, huh?" Dean smiled. Now he was getting somewhere. "Well, c'mon, fuck me," he growled. Dean decided to push the limits and see where it would take him.

"Maybe." Cas stopped short.

"What the hell do you mean maybe? Dean you were giving me your sex glare back there." Dean smirked.

"What, this look?" He shot Cas a glare that made him surge forward, pressing Dean fully against the door, rocking his erection up into Dean's, moaning at the relief. Dean let his fingers ghost through Cas' hair, purposely knowing that Cas just loved having his hair tugged on. Cas closed his eyes, mewling like a kitten, shivers being sent up his spine at the feeling of Dean's fingers carding through his hair. Dean chuckled. "You like that baby?" he said, tracing his fingers down and around until he was thumbing over his bottom lip.

"Yes, Dean," he uttered. It was as if Dean had flipped a switch, making Cas almost completely pliable in his hands. He let his hands travel slowly to the edge of his slacks, untucking his shirt and letting his fingers dance over his belt. "Dean," Cas simply stated, half pleading, half annoyed. Dean pressed one hand to the small of Cas' back, drawing deft circles on his smooth skin. Cas practically melted into his touch, and Dean just wore this stupid smug look because he knew all of Cas' weak points and was using them all to his advantage.

Cas stood, pleasure running through his veins, his heart racing. He was expecting (and wanted) rough sex, but apparently Dean had other plans, and Cas was just too focused on the teasing, gentle touches that Dean was making to complain. It was when Dean drew his fingers away completely that Cas opened his eyes, realization of the situation at hand. He groaned, thrusting his hips forcefully forward making the smug grin fall from Dean's face, a quiet moan escaping his lips. "Dean, so help me God you better fuck me into that mattress tonight," he growled, a purely animalistic look in his eye. After that Dean complied, dragging Cas upstairs, proud that now he at least had a starting point.

\---

Dean thought he had thought of all the possible ways to get Cas screaming and sweating in bed. I mean, don't get him wrong, sex with Cas was always incredible and sometimes Dean couldn't get enough of it; but he was just so hellbent on the thought of seeing Castiel completely undone (not that he hadn't seen Cas extremely disheveled before.) Dean was just about to give up, just about to say, 'So what if Cas isn't desperately loud, so what if he doesn't break a sweat, it doesn't mean anything!' But then, then Dean thought of one last thing to try.

By now, they had tried a bunch of stuff, and usually all of it ended with Dean almost getting a black eye (and falling off the bed one time,) Cas laughing uncontrollably, or both of them wincing in pain. But this thing seemed like a possibility. Dean wandered precariously into the kitchen where Cas sat at the breakfast bar reading the Sunday paper. "Hey sweetheart," he said, kissing him sweetly on the side of his cheek. Cas smiled, lowering the paper and turning to Dean so their lips could meet. Dean walked around to the other side where there were no stools so he could face Cas eye to eye. Cas put down the paper warily, knowing that half the time Dean approached him these days it was to propose something to do with sex. And after a few mishaps, he wasn't sure he wanted to shoot for another one.

"Okay Dean, what is it this time?" he sighed, resting his forearms on the counter. Dean raised his eyebrows, acting shocked.

"What? I can't just come around to talk with my angel about my day?" Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Dean, it's ten A.M." Dean paused.

"Maybe I had an eventful morning," he suggested, even though Cas knew Dean was lying. He rolled his eyes.

"Dean, just get to the point already."

"Okay, fine. I have a proposal." Cas quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Dean pulled something out of his pants pocket and dangled them, eyebrows waggling. Cas shot him an incriminating look. "Handcuffs? Seriously Dean?" Dean wandered over to the other side of the breakfast bar, dropping the handcuffs on the counter and sidling up next to Cas.

"Oh c'mon Cas, I think you'll like it. All the loss of control, being at the mercy of someone else. Think of what I could do, huh? Tease you, make you beg, touch you everywhere," he whispered near Cas' ear, planting little kisses along his jawline. "But if you don't wanna do it then it's up to you, I'll only do what you're comfortable with." At this point Cas couldn't stop the blush creeping up his collar. This was the one thing that Dean had proposed that was actually... turning him on. It was also the last thing he thought would do so. Dean obviously saw this when he pulled back to see his reaction. He smirked, leaning back in to whisper, "Well it seems we have a winner."

\---

That night they decided to watch a movie, Dean leaving it in Cas' hands on when he wanted to use the handcuffs. But Castiel was very fervent about the matter; he figured why not use them sooner rather than later. Ever since Dean had pulled out those handcuffs he couldn't stop imagining all the things that Dean would do; and he wouldn't be able to stop him. And for some reason that turned him on to an ungodly extent.

Dean was sitting in the corner of the couch, Cas curled up next to him. Castiel finally decided he honestly didn't care what was going on in the movie, he didn't care that Dean had burnt the popcorn slightly, he honestly just cared about getting upstairs as fast as he could get Dean up there with him. He started tracing his hands around Dean's chest, turning his head and peppering Dean's neck with kisses, teething and licking little bruises into the skin. Dean was starting to catch on, humming softly at the sensations. "You know what I want?" Cas whispered against Dean's skin.

"Mmm, and what would that be?" Dean whispered back. Cas gave one more nip before pulling away.

"I want you..." he trailed off, and Dean looked over at Cas who looked up at him through wide, innocent eyes. "To fuck me," he said simply, a gravelly whisper in an inviting yet demanding tone. And damn, if that did not give Dean one of the fastest hard-on's he's ever had. He snaked his fingers through Cas' hair, tugging just the way Cas likes, and pressed forwards, closing the gap between them, bringing their lips together. Cas was nothing if not eager as he licked his way into Dean's mouth, sending shivers up his spine. Cas let his hands wander up Dean's shirt gliding against his stomach, his abdomen, his sides, any inch of skin that he could find.

Cas didn't bother letting the kiss build from slow and sensual to passionate and hot, screw that, he turned it completely past both those levels, curling his tongue, skimming it across the roof of his mouth, finding all the spots he knew instinctively made Dean shiver, and doing it all as roughly as possible, making only a hotter sensation sweep through Dean. Dean was surprised at how dominant Cas was being all of the sudden, usually it was Dean who was practically shoving his tongue down Cas' throat, not the other way around. Well, on occasion, but very rare ones.

Dean got completely lost in the kiss, loving the feeling of Cas' hands searching his skin, fingers fumbling, the feeling of a warm mouth just ravishing his; and the fact that this was Cas, this was beautiful, nerdy, sweet Cas, and he never got tired of his touch or his kiss or anything else. Especially when Cas was being this desirous, pressing his body against Dean's so that he could feel Cas' heartbeat just fly underneath his own, as if they were running a race together. And damn did it feel like they were, at least for Dean, who was lucky that Cas pulled away when he did because he was pretty sure he only had a couple lungfuls of air left before he passed out. Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, searching Dean's lust blown, sparkling green eyes. "Christ Cas, where did that come from?" Dean croaked, panting hard. Cas just chuckled.

"Well," he said in a soft, slow voice. "I've just been thinking all day of what you could do to me." He moved his mouth down so his lips were dancing lightly over his skin, breath hot and sweet. "And I just can't get the image out of my mind," he gave a playful nip at Dean's collarbone. "Of you fucking me while I'm handcuffed. I think it's pretty hot, and I have wanted to get my tongue in your mouth ever since that image was left in my mind." Dean moaned at just what Cas was saying.

"Damn Cas, you should talk more often, you're a natural at dirty talk," Dean said, feeling Cas' hot mouth press against any piece of skin it could find.

"Well, if you bring me upstairs right now, I'll let you hear a more vocal stream of words the next time we get in bed. But not this time," he clarified, bringing his nose to Dean's. "This time I want you to fuck me, and do it however you like; but keep my hands tied." And that was enough incentive for Dean, who hauled Cas, who was practically on his lap now, off of him and up the stairs to the bedroom where he immediately tore his shirt off of him and pushed him down on the bed, leaving his jeans. Cas stayed still, watching as Dean fished the handcuffs out of the bedside table drawer.

"Okay, safe word. We need a safe word," Dean said, using all his energy not to just pounce on Cas. Cas merely gave him a look that screamed, 'Seriously?' Dean just waved his hand in the air. "Just use the word red if you want me to stop okay, I don't wanna hurt you," he muttered kindly, stepping towards the bed where Cas lay.

"Dean, you're not gonna hurt me, I can take it. Now just hurry up and fuck me," he hissed in a demanding tone. Dean raised his eyebrows, crawling on to the bed and grasping Cas' wrists slowly.

"You are just so fucking eager aren't you?" Cas just rolled his eyes as Dean slipped the handcuffs on, twisting them around the headboard so that Cas could barely move his arms that were now pinned above his head. "You good, not too tight?" Dean whispered, his lips finding Cas' jawline and ghosting over it slowly.

"Yes, Dean," Cas responded, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Good," he replied, sliding off the bed and slipping off his shirt before undoing the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down and letting them fall silently to the ground. He watched Cas' eyes roam over his body, his lips slightly parted. Dean slid his boxers down, smirking at Cas who licked his lips. He climbed back on the bed, straddling Cas who was still wearing his jeans. Dean could see his chest rising and falling, feel the heat of anticipation that emanated from him. For a moment, Dean was at a loss of what to do. He had Cas underneath him, totally powerless, and God did that turn him on. But he didn't know where to start.

He began tracing his hands slowly across his chest, down his stomach, and to the waistline of his pants where he hooked a finger, acting as though he would relief Cas of the jeans that felt three sizes too small on him; but he didn't. Letting the finger slip away and upwards, back to the middle of Cas' chest where he pressed a palm to his sternum, feeling his heart race beneath it. "Dean," Castiel whined, thrusting his hips upwards as if trying to get his attention.

"What is it baby?" he cooed, leaning down to press kisses up Cas' throat.

"Touch me," he whispered, and Dean just chuckled.

"I already am though," he said innocently. Cas groaned, throwing his head back to the pillow. Dean brought two fingers up to his mouth. "Suck," he demanded, and Cas obliged, yet with a slightly perplexed look on his face. He swirled his tongue around the pads of Dean's fingers, sucking hard, and Dean moaned quietly. It was taking all his inhibitions not to just rip Cas' pants off and fuck him into next week; but he knew he had to hold back, even if it meant ignoring an achingly hard dick against his stomach. He pulled his fingers out of Cas' mouth, smiling at the little head tilt he gave him, watching with interest as Dean moved downwards, flicking a spit slick finger over his nipple. Cas let out a small gasp followed quickly by a shaky groan as Dean swirled his fingers in slow circles pinching hard, making sure each one got enough attention. By the time he was done Cas was already starting to pant and Dean could feel his painfully hard length through his jeans.

"Dean," he pleaded as Dean fiddled idly with the loops on Castiel's jeans.

"What is it Cas? Am I going too slow for you?" Cas bit the inside of his cheek, shutting his eyes.

"Yes, Dean, you are being purposefully dilatory and it is making me- Ah, ahh, Dean," he groaned when Dean pressed a palm to his cock through his boxers and jeans. Cas relished in even that little of a touch after Dean's antics of anticipatory dawdling. Dean just smirked, pulling away to mouth at Cas' stomach, biting and licking harsh bruises into his skin that they both knew would be there for weeks.

Dean enjoyed this little game of teasing Cas, the way he would say his name, wanting more, but then Dean could just shut him up in a second by touching him, licking him, or even- "Dean!" Cas moaned loudly, tugging at the handcuffs as Dean took one of Cas' nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and biting hard enough to make Cas cry out in pleasure and the slightest bit of pain. But he knew Cas' weak points, he knew his breaking points too, and he knew that right now Cas was loving this. And he wasn't wrong either. Cas was in complete sensation shock, and he couldn't stop the babbling words and sounds that fell from his mouth, filling the bedroom. Dean smirked, moving onto the next one, reveling in the fact that Cas was being so loud. "Dean, please, please, Dean," Cas' words strung out, making Dean release his teeth from the peak of Cas' nipple.

"Please what Cas?" he asked, still tracing a finger over his other nipple, making the response from Cas shaky and uneven. "Tell me what you want," Dean murmured against his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, please Dean, I want-" He was cut off with a yelp as Dean flicked his tongue over his nipple. His eyes were shut tight now, his head back so his throat was bared, pale and inviting. Dean sucked a mark right over his Adam's apple, loving the vibrations that shot through him when Cas moaned another broken, "Dean." Dean finally abided Cas' plea's, retreating to the space between Cas' legs, yanking his pants off in one fluid motion. Cas gasped in surprise, not expecting Dean to be so quick about it. But still, Dean kept up at his slow, teasing game. He aligned his crotch with Cas', giving one slow and steady thrust making Dean moan quietly whereas Cas nearly shouted after getting some sort of friction after being so desperately hard.

"Oh God Cas, I love your fucking voice, love the way you moan for me," Dean crooned, stroking his hands over the planes of pale, smooth skin laid out beneath him. He shifted back a bit, letting his hand fall over the bulge in Cas' boxers, Cas arching up to meet his touch, straining against the handcuffs. Dean lowered his head, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down with his teeth. Cas looked up, moaning at the sight.

"That is so fucking hot Dean," he choked out as Dean slid them further and further until Cas was sighing at the cool air that meet his hardened cock. Dean soon enough pushed them off and out of the way so now Cas was completely naked, pinned down underneath Dean, panting like there was no tomorrow. After a pause, Cas opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Dean flicking his tongue over the head of his cock. A jolt of excitement ran through him, his whole body wanting more, wanting to feel more. And at this point, Cas didn't care if he sounded like a complete mess of plea's, and 'Dean's,' he just wanted more.

Dean could tell just by the look on his face, by the lust clouding his eyes, the dark hair that sprang out all around his head, he could tell that Cas was coming undone, he was slowly falling apart. And Dean loved it. He swirled his tongue deftly around the tip, flicking it in the slit to taste the salty precome that had gathered there. At first he took only the very tip, the head of Cas' cock in his mouth letting Cas feel the heat and wetness of it, but Cas was soon bucking his hips up, trying to get anything he could. Dean pulled off with an obscene pop, looking down at Cas who was now whimpering. "Dean please," he groaned, meeting Dean's eyes. Dean crawled upwards, pinning him down with his body, a fierce look shimmering in his eyes.

"If you want more, then beg," he growled simply, looking down at Cas whose eyes were wide and expectant.

"Dean please, just fuck me already, let me come, make me come, I need it," he said breathlessly. Dean, satisfied enough with Cas' response, gave him a quick kiss.

"Good boy," he said with a smile, crawling back down to sit between Cas' legs. Cas would've questioned the term "boy," but he was too lost in pure anticipation, aggravation, and sexual frustration to ask or answer any questions. Dean resumed his previous activity, this time holding Cas' hips down so he didn't inadvertently fuck his face. Cas moaned louder than he had before, arching off the bed, his nerves just flying, flinging around in total arousal because maybe being handcuffed to the bed turned him on a little more than he expected. And maybe they made him talk a little more than he expected.

"Oh fuck Dean, God, your mouth is amazing," he groaned, his hips quivering, wanting to thrust forward so bad. Dean let the feeling of pride flicker in his chest for a moment as he swept his tongue up the underside of Cas' cock, moving his mouth slowly up and down, curling and swirling his tongue in all the places Cas liked. He took Cas' balls gently in his hands, stroking and rolling, relishing in the sounds Cas was making. He let one finger trail back even further, finding that sweet furl of muscle, circling it slowly. He could tell by the way Cas was tensing up that he was about to come, and the words, 'Dean, I'm gonna,' were enough for Dean, and with that, he pulled his finger away, pulled his mouth away, and left Cas hanging. Cas' eyes flew open, anger flashing through them. "Dean! What the hell?! I was just about to come!" he all but yelled, watching as Dean got off the bed to grab lube and a condom.

"Yup. Knew you were," he stated simply. Cas glowered at him.

"Dean, I swear to-" But he was cut off by the cool sensation of a slick finger at his hole. Groaning, he spread his legs wider, making Dean chuckle.

"Always spread your legs so nice for me baby," he said, slipping one finger in. He pumped it in and out, purposefully avoiding his prostrate, and Cas knew it. Cas tried moving his hips in circles, tried rolling his hips downwards, but Dean was, after all, in total control. Dean added a second finger, still avoiding Cas' prostrate and taking great pleasure in watching him squirm.

"Deeean," Cas whined, unable to hold back his annoyance, still struggling to get him to hit that spot. Dean just smiled, using his other hand to stroke softly at his inner thigh.

"What's the matter babe, huh?" he asked sweetly, as if he had no idea what he was doing.

"You're not- you aren't doing-" Cas struggled with his words as if they were slippery and he couldn't grasp onto them. Dean added a third finger, and now Cas was really coming undone. "Dean," he grit out, still wriggling around on Dean's fingers. "You are making me aggravated." Dean frowned.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stop then." And he pulled all his fingers out from Cas, making him want to scream, but all he could muster was an impatient whimper.

"Dean, please, just fuck me Dean I want, I... Dean I need it, need you to fuck me c'mon please, I know how much you like it when I beg," he murmured, looking up at Dean with those doe-eyes that he knew he couldn't say no to. And he was right. Dean growled low in his throat, springing forward to give Cas a sloppy kiss, looking him in the eye one last time. He loved it, the way Cas looked. He was flushed nearly bright red all the way down his chest, his eyes wide, hair completely and utterly rumpled as if he had never brushed it. And damn, the sight of him in handcuffs just made his dick leap in earnest. He grabbed a condom off the bedside table, tearing the packet and slipping it on before grabbing the lube, applying a generous amount to his aching cock.

Coaxing Castiel, he let his legs wrap swiftly around his waist. Slowly he pushed in, letting Cas get used to the feeling before he was flush against his ass. He breathed heavily for a moment, his hands at Cas' sides, pinning him to the bed. Cas took a deep breath before rolling his hips forward, letting Dean know he was ready. Dean looked down at him with a smirk, pulling his hips back, then slamming into Cas hard enough to make him yelp. Dean began evening out his thrusts, hard snaps of his hips that made Cas arch his back, wiggling a little just so- "Oh fuck! Fuck oh God Dean right there!" he all but screamed, releasing piercing moans when Dean finally started pounding into his prostate, every pass making Cas' nerves light up.

"You're so gorgeous like this Cas, all tied up against the headboard, moaning like you. Can't. Get. Enough," he said through gritted teeth, a powerful thrust accentuating his last words. Cas felt the pure want, the pure need rushing slowly away, replacing it was ecstasy and ardor, filling his heart, his body with such a climactic thrumming of energy. And Dean could just feel it, he saw it in the little nuances of him, the way he dug his nails into his fingers, the way he shut his eyes tight, and he could just hear it in that broken voice of his that had never been this loud. And all of it was making him thrust harder and deeper, his timing no longer even, just pure, lustful, shoves of his hips that was making him sweat. Wait a second, Cas was-

"Dean, Dean, fuck I'm gonna-" And Cas didn't finish his sentence before hot, sticky come was spurting between them, landing all over Cas' stomach and splashing onto Dean's. The sight alone was enough to make Dean come, filling Cas up, and tumbling down on top of him. They both lay there for a moment before Dean pulled out and rolled over next to Cas, slipping the condom off and tossing it in the nearest waste basket, ignoring the fact the Cas was still handcuffed, and there was a mess of come everywhere. Cas looked over at Dean who had the stupidest grin on his face. Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "Dean, why are you smiling?" he asked. Dean turned towards him.

"You're sweating," he stated in the simplest tone. Cas widened his eyes.

"Dean, is this seriously what that stupid grin is about? Me... sweating?!" Dean just nodded. Cas scoffed. "You are seriously crazy," he said, shaking his head. Dean got up to get the key to the handcuffs and took Cas out of them.

"We are definitely using these again," he said, holding them up with a smirk on his face before putting them back in the drawer. Cas grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wiping down his chest before walking over to Dean to do the same to him. Dean caught him in a kiss, a slow, sweet kiss, before pulling back and looking into those eyes he loved so much. "You know, you look pretty sexy when you sweat," he murmured. Cas just chuckled.

"You're a strange man Dean Winchester." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a bit long, but I hope you enjoyed it still! I haven't been posting much lately because I have so much editing to do! Anyways, feedback is greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
